Robert Langstrom (Goguenverse)
' Bane 1.png The Batman Logo Red.jpg Infobox:' **'Real Name:' Robert Kirkland Langstrom **'Current Alias:' Dr. Langstrom **'Aliases:' ***Kirk ***Man-Bat ***Doctor ***Dr. Bat ***Bat-Thing ***Assailant ***The Bat ***Big Bad Bat ***Drowned Bat **'Identity:' Public **'Alignment:' ***Good (Current Alignment) ***Bad (Former Alignment) **'Affiliation:' ***Wayne Industries (Formerly) ***Penguin (Formerly & Unwillingly) ***Batman **'Relatives:' Carly (Niece) **'Universe:' Goguenverse **'Base of Operations:' Gotham City **'Gender:' Male **'Height:' ***Langstrom: 5 ft. 11 Inch. ***Man-Bat: 7 ft. 2 Inch. **'Weight:' ***'Langstrom: 165 Ibs. ***Man-Bat: 300 Ibs. **'Hair: Grey **'Eyes:' Mahogany **'Skin:' ***Langstrom: White (Pale) ***Man-Bat: Grey (Fur Colour) **'Homeworld:' Earth **'Species:' ***Langstrom: Human ***Man-Bat: Hybrid **'Citizenship:' American **'Marital Status:' Single **'Occupation:' ***Audiometrist (Current Occupation) ***Criminal (Former Occupation) **'Birth Date:' Unknown **'Place of Birth:' Gotham **'Death Date:' No Death Date **'Place of Death:' No Place of Death **'Creator(s):' ***Michael Goguen ***Duane Capizzi **'First Appearance:' The Man Who Would Be Bat **'Last Appearance:' Attack of the Terrible Trio **'Status:' Alive 'History' 'The Man Who Would Be Bat' One night, detectives Ethan Bennett & Ellen Yin were going after Batman in a car chase which he escaped from, seconds later the detectives see a flock of bats fly by and they followed them (they were both thinking it would lead them to Batman, especially Yin) and the bats led them to Wayne Industries. Once the detectives got inside Wayne Industries they told billionaire C.E.O. (Chief Executive Officer) Bruce Wayne that they are investigating a lead on the Batman and that they would like to search the building. Bruce shows them a laboratory that belongs to one of his scientists, Dr. Kirk Langstrom; the lab had no lights and is filled with the flock of bats the detectives saw earlier which gets Yin suspicions. Bruce explains to them that Langstrom is an Audiometrist (an expert in the science of hearing) who is working on sonar and bats are part of his project, after Bruce tells them this, Langstrom comes out of his vault and is a little surprised to see two detectives in his lab. Yin is getting very suspicious about Langstrom, so she and Ethan ask him a couple of questions, Yin says to Bruce that they’ll be in touch before they left. After the detectives leave the lab, Bruce asks Langstrom why he didn’t update him on his research, Langstrom tells him that paperwork isn’t one of his strong points. Bruce tells him that he is going to shut down his project but Langstrom begs him that he shouldn’t do that, he then brings out a picture of his niece Carly, saying that she lost her hearing when she was three years old after a battle with measles, explaining that she’s the reason for his research and that he is on the verge of a breakthrough, a cure for deafness. Bruce later finds out that Langstrom lied to him after a visit to Langstroms niece’s house to give her a hearing aid. Bruce soon returns to Langstroms lab to talk to him but there was no sign of him, so he goes to Langstroms desk to look through his stuff, to find out what he’s really up to. He looks through a journal that contained writings, pictures, news articles, internet sites, and police reports about the Batman, realizing that Langstrom has an obsession about him. Langstrom then comes out of his vault and finds his boss at his desk, then reveals his true purposes; he’s actually been working on a mutative serum that contained the DNA of bats (vampire bats to be exact) so he could be feared like the Batman, wanting to become the ultimate “Bat”. Before Langstrom tests out his serum he says that Bruce has forced him to test his serum at that moment, and that it’s a pity that the Batman wasn’t there to see the process, (not knowing that Bruce Wayne was the Batman) and drinks his first vile, he then transforms into a half-man/half-bat hybrid creature known as the extremely powerful and evil, Man-Bat, and then attacks Bruce. Bruce at first tries to reason with Man-Bat but this appears to be unsuccessful after Man-Bat lunges at Bruce to attack him, so he then tries to escape from Man-Bat, the lab was nearly destroyed but Bruce was able to kick Man-Bat into the ice vault and lock it. Man-Bat tries to aggressively barge the vault down a few times but this was unsuccessful, so he flies through the roof and escapes, going to terrorize the city. The detectives then return and were about to go back into Wayne Industries to talk to Langstrom, Bruce tells them he left the building minutes ago and then he tries to hold them off from going into the building by saying that he’s late for something and that they have to leave, they show Bruce a search warrant that they can go inside the building but luckily for Bruce, the detectives get a call about an assailant with bat wings down town (assuming its Batman but is really Man-Bat) and then they both left to find the assailant. Man-Bat starts to have a newfound taste for blood and drinks and drains the blood off of several mammals in the Gotham zoo. Throughout the entire night Man-Bat was being chased and fought by Batman in the Gotham skies, Batman was able to jump on his back and control his flying actions (but not by much) and then they both flew through a construction building where the Batman fell off Man-Bats back and Man-Bat was able to get Batman in an alley, where Man-Bat transformed back into Kirk Langstrom. Langstrom says to Batman that he knew he’d come after him and then he starts taunting him by saying who’s the better bat, and the Batman says to him that he needs to stop now before he starts feeding on human blood. Langstrom ignores Batman’s warning and brings out his second vile of serum to drink but Batman throws his batarang at it before Langstrom can even take a sip of the dose. Langstrom then hears the detectives’ police sirens and runs off, leaving Batman with the detectives thinking that he is Langstrom. Batman then throws a smoke bomb on the ground and runs off after Langstrom in another direction. Ethan says that he’ll go after Batman and that Yin should run to the other side of the alley to cut him off. As soon as Langstrom stops running he brings out his third and last vile of serum and drinks it, but then Yin sees Langstrom and jumps him. Yin then snaps the handcuffs on Langstrom and asks him where he ditched the bat suit, and then Langstrom says that she is making a big mistake. But then Batman comes out of the shadows saying that he’s more dangerous than he looks, revealing himself that he is not Dr. Kirk Langstrom and that Langstrom is not the Batman. Then Langstrom starts to turn into Man-Bat once again, to Yin’s surprise, he breaks out of the handcuffs and hits her to Batman. While the two are on the ground Ethan shows up and points his gun at Man-Bat, and wondering what he even is, but then Man-Bat shoots his sticky mucus out of his mouth and at Ethan’s firearm so he couldn’t use it and then Man-Bat grabs and kidnaps Ethan and starts to fly away. But before he could lose Man-Bats trail, Batman shoots a tracking device at Man-Bat so he can find out where he is taking Ethan. When Batman runs off to track Man-Bat down and find Ethan, Yin calls in for a helicopter to find Man-Bat. Batman eventually tracks down Man-Bat in the sewers and is preparing to feast on Ethan, Man-Bat hears Batman coming through the sewers and he hides, using Ethan as bait, and Batman did find Ethan tied up and hanged on the ceiling upside down in Man-Bat’s sticky mucus. Batman throws a few mini Batarangs at the mucus, which made Ethan fall from the ceiling but Batman caught him and saved him, after Batman used one more mini Batarang to get the mucus off Ethan’s mouth he warned Batman that Man-Bat was flying in from behind him, so Batman grabbed Ethan and they both jumped away from Man-Bat’s attack, and Batman started to use his bat glider and he fought Man-Bat and got him to chase him through the sewer tunnels so Ethan could have a chance to get away. Batman landed at the sewer control systems where Man-Bat tried to fly in and attack him but Batman brought out a sonar disruptive device which messed with Man-Bats sight and it caused him to bash into the sewer pipes which started a flood and flushed him out of the sewers. Man-Bat then returns back into his human form, and at that moment Yin arrives in the helicopter where he was taken into police custody by her and Ethan. Bruce secretly takes Langstroms project, research, and equipment away from the lab before the GCPD could so that the serum doesn’t fall into the wrong hands if the police lose it. Langstrom was taken to Arkham Asylum where he then starts talking to himself in his cell, saying that the night will belong to Man-Bat, and then he starts laughing. Pets One evening night in a enormous building there was a scientist (possibly an Audiometrist) who was testing a handheld sonar mic device that can control birds on a small Blue Jay. He returns the Blue Jay into his cage by simply speaking into the mic; he then sets the mic in its possible recharger or holder next to the other unknown similar mic. The scientist then hears a tapping at his window; he goes to see what it is only to find a Finch outside on his ledge. The scientist opens the window to say hello to the little bird, he then hears a flapping and sees a Vulture fly towards him. The Vulture then attacks the scientist and makes him go to the far side of the room and he falls, as the Vulture is making sure that the scientist stays down on the ground the Finch and the Crow that flew in after the Vulture were watching this, than an Owl flies in and the birds watch it as it takes the mic and flies out the window. As soon as the Owl flew out the window, Batman (who was waiting by the window ledge) grabs its talons and saw the device in them; Batman immediately realized that these were Penguins birds. Then suddenly the Vulture and Crow swoop out to Batman and make him fall two stories down but still manages to grab onto the ledge and still hold onto the Owl. The birds are now all over Batman, the Crow and Vulture are clawing and biting his back, the Finch is pecking the hand that is holding onto the ledge, and the Owl is biting Batman’s hand to escape from his grip. In one arm swing, Batman gets the birds off him and hits the Owl on the wall which allows the bird to release the device, but then the device is about to fall to the ground. The Crow then swoops down quickly to grab the device but Batman manages to swoop down faster than the bird and grabs the device. Batman, still falling, quickly brings out his batrope and shoots it underneath a ledge, Batman hangs there holding the device only to have the Vulture fly at him and ram the mic out of his hand. The mic is now in mid-air and the Owl tries to grab the device but fails and the mic falls and hits the ground. All the birds go down to inspect the mic to see what kind of damage it’s in, the mic is now split apart with the wires still connected to each other. The birds fly away when they see Batman swoop down; he picks up the device to see the damage, once again Batman is attacked by the Vulture, Crow, and Finch while he’s still holding the damaged mic. While the three birds are attacking Batman, the Owl once more flies up to the scientists’ lab; the Owl rams the scientist to the ground and the Owl lands on a desk and looks around the room, he sees the other mic and takes it (not realizing that this mic was meant for bats and not birds), the Owl then flies out the window and with his fellow birds flying off into the night with Batman watching. Later during the night the birds return to Penguin in an abandoned warehouse, the birds get inside through the roof and land on a wooden box in front of the Penguin where he is frustrated on why they took so long and why they’re late again. Penguin angrily tells them that he’s through with them and gives them each a reason on why he’s done with them. Penguin then grabs the mic off the top of the box where the Owl set it and Penguin introduces the birds’ replacement and pulls a blanket off a giant cage and in it is a Condor that roars at the other birds, leaving them fear. He reveals to the other birds that the Condor in the cage is rare and so vicious that even he can’t train it. That’s why he sent his birds to get the sonar mic device; so that he can use it to command the Condor and any other bird he wants. Penguin then speaks into the mic and says “I am your master, come to me”, but the Condor does nothing except pecking his feather. Back at Arkham Asylum, Langstrom is in his cell writing on the wall using chalk, trying to recreate his mutative serum so he can rule Gotham’s night skies as his alter ego, Man-Bat. Then an Arkham guard comes in his cell holding a pan of chimichangas asking Langstrom if he wants them or not. At the same time Penguin says repeatedly into the mic “come to me”, but when the Condor doesn’t respond, Man-Bat does. Langstroms Man-Bat side hears the words; Langstrom then holds his ears and screams in pain, saying to turn off the noise and get it out of his head. Category:The Batman TV Series Former Villains